


[Podfic] Aerial

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of astolat's fic "Aerial."</p>
<p>Summary: Sam found a way to get rid of them for almost a month at a time, a spell that lasted until the first night of the full moon.</p>
<p>File Size & Length: 00:08:58 || 5.2 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Aerial

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aerial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164450) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Title:** [Aerial](http://archiveofourown.org/works/164450)  
 **Author:** astolat  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** explicit  
 **Summary:** Sam found a way to get rid of them for almost a month at a time, a spell that lasted until the first night of the full moon.  
 **File Size & Length:** 00:08:58 || 5.2 MB  
 **Archive Download Link:** [mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/aerial)

Streaming:  


Originally posted [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1103571.html) to amplification on livejournal.


End file.
